The Vampire Bitten by the Werewolf
by HyperMagicSeagull
Summary: Simon is a vampire. Well, almost. He is developing his abilities slower than a normal vampire. He is a 16-year-old boy, and the son of Edward and Bella. His mother is dead, killed by a werewolf he had never heard of before. His father finally explains everything when Simon comes home with a strange bite on his arm. Will the bite kill him? Or will he be the first of a new species?
1. Chapter 1- Explanations

Simon had been sat down at the table with the terrifying and vague quote "We need to talk." He shivered. His father had only said that once before- when he had told Simon of his vampire background and how he might thirst for blood, how to control it, etc..

This time was different. It all started when Simon came home with a strange dog bite...

_Simon shrugged off his black, simple backpack and sat it on the table. "Dad?" he called. "Yes?" came his father's reply from the garage. The only reason Simon could hear him so well was because he had started developing his vampire qualities (such as advanced hearing). Usually the children of a vampire had these abilities at birth- even before then- but for some reason Simon was a special case. _

_"I'm home. Oh and some weird-looking dog bit me. It looks infected." There was no response, but his father appeared in front of him in mere seconds. "Hmm," his father Edward said with a worried look, inspecting his son's arm. It was red and a bit swollen- but different from a dog bite, his father noticed. "Jacob.." Edward murmured with menace, glancing up at Simon's confused face. "We need to talk, Simon. Sit." _

And that brought him to now. His father sat across from him with an angry and worried expression. "I know your mother died a year ago. I never told you how, son." Simon stared at him, shocked. This was about his mom?

"She got mauled by a wolf..." Edward sighed with sadness, remembering. "A werewolf more specifically. A werewolf we both thought would never return after our marriage." Simon just blinked, reeling from all of the new information. Werewolves? He should've known that they existed, especially since vampires did.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I recognize this particular bite. Jacob lost two teeth in a fight with me, and he always had an odd overbite in wolf form. This... this is his bite."

"But how come I never see him around town?" Simon questioned, running his hand nervously through his short, spiky brown hair.

"He was overcome with shame and grief after he learned what he'd done. He had been going mad after our marriage, and could no longer control the wolf inside him. It was..." Edward took a deep breath. "An accident, that he killed your mother."

Simon was looking at the table now, trying to process what his father had just told him. "Then... then am I going to turn into a werewolf?"

"I'm... not sure." For the first time in a while, Edward honestly had no idea how to handle... the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Jacob guy?" Simon asked, anger rising in his voice.

"I thought he was gone for good," Edward replied. Simon stood up abruptly and glared at his father. "Obviously not," he stated, grabbing his backpack with a wince as the strap hit his wounded arm. "I need to go someplace this guy can't, I don't know, kidnap me."

With that, Simon stormed out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2- She's dead right?

Simon panted, looking around him. There was only forest, trees as far as he could see. "Now what?" he muttered, sitting down and sliding his backpack off his arm carefully. He heard a twig snap, and he immediately looked towards the noise fearfully. He released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Just a deer," he whispered, reassuring himself. "Just a deer."

* * *

Jacob glanced at her, frowning. "He's going to find you, you know."

She just sighed. "I just wasn't fit to be a mother. I had to get away, and I couldn't have him thinking that I just gave up."

He nodded. "I know, but..."

"What?" she asked, looking at him. "I think you should go back home, Bella. You can't live in a musty cabin forever, living off of rabbits and dirty pond water."

"I know, Jacob. But what will they think of me?"

"They'll be angrier if you wait longer. It's only a matter of time before you get sick. I can't help you live a lie anymore." Jacob stood, walking over to the door. He opened it and waited.

"Now?" she questioned. "Right now?" He just nodded with a guilty expression.

"And you can't tell them I helped hide you all this time. Edward would kill me."

Bella took a deep breath, then slowly walked to the door. "Thank you, Jacob. You're right. It's time to stop hiding." He smiled and gave her a hug. "Good luck," he said.

"I'll need it," she muttered, stepping outside.

* * *

Simon woke up to a full moon. He groaned sleepily, and sat up. "Ouch," he murmured as he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Serves me right, sleeping in a tree." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, then climbed down.

"A full moon..." Simon looked around at his surroundings. A pair of yellowish eyes glared at him through the bushes. He cautiously stepped back, bumping into the tree. He winced and grabbed his arm. The bite hurt even more. But instead of hair on his arm, he felt something else. Simon took a deep breath and glanced at his wound. He stared.

"What... is happening?" he whispered incredulously. Brown fur was growing around the wound. His eyes scanned his arm and finally landed on his hand. His nails were longer and sharper than usual. "Oh my god. I'm turning into a werewolf."

The yellow-eyed creature stepped out, revealing itself. It was a wolf. The wolf let out a series of barks and growls. Somehow, Simon could understand it. "You're one of us now too, vampire." Then it swished it's tail and bounded off into the woods. Simon stared after it, shivering.


End file.
